NOCTURNE
NOCTURNE '''(also known as the '''Neo NOCTURNE) is a fictional faction that appears in Cyber Hero media. It will be first appears in Cyber Hero: New Horizons as a hidden antagonist group which they took places after the Misoans and the remaining Yokawan Haikatzu members are defeated and before the confrontation against the Order of the Dark Star. They returned in Cyber Hero: Generation C as the main antagonists under the true leader Monolyth which is a founder of NOCTURNE before their establishment. They are the successors of the Judgment Extremists from the previous series. In Cyber Hero: Codename C, the NOCTURNE does not appear since the SKY Federation wiped them out. However, the faction called Ironbolt are the descendants of this faction. They returned in the later season under the name "Neo NOCTURNE" which is formed by the new leader Blightside. Overview Write the first section of your page here. Well known crime and activities *Creating Natural disasters (Disasters that aren't act of God) *Humiliation *Occultism *Torture *Genocide *Terrorism (Only in Europe and Africa) *Crimes against Humanity Known members Main Members *Blightside (New and current supreme leader) *Von-Nocturne (Current second-in-command) *Monolyth (Previous supreme leader, deceased) *Nocturne Guy *Judgment Cyber II Storm Guards *Disaster Cyber (Leader of the Storm Guards) *Tidal Cyber *Lava Cyber *Hurricane Cyber *Quake Cyber *Outage Cyber Disaster Strikers *Hail Cyber *Gust Cyber *Flood Cyber *Tremor Cyber *Volcano Cyber *Static Cyber Judgment Battalion *Inferno Cyber *Cryo Cyber *Jolt-Storm *Arachnid Cyber *Bust Cyber *Panzer Cyber *Toxic Cyber (Mentioned in the first, but later seen alive in Cyber Hero: Generation C) *Radiator Cyber (In Cyber Hero: Generation C) *Poacher Cyber (In Cyber Hero: Generation C) *Techno Cyber (In Cyber Hero: Generation C) *Saw Cyber (In Cyber Hero: Generation C) *Steam Guy (Appears only in the video game Cyber Hero: World Mission) *Smog Cyber(Appears only in the video game Cyber Hero: World Mission) Other Agents and associates *Scorpio Cyber *Cobra Cyber *Octo Cyber *Harun-Al Kajybh/Shan-Dai (Notorious leader of the Kajybh Militants/Shan Bandits) *Acolyte Cyber *Grumble Cyber *Blacksnow Gang (Hired members) Former Weather Mashers (Disbanded and betrayed NOCTURNE in order to join the good side) *Tempest Cyber *Plasma Cyber *Molten Cyber *Rain Cyber Allies *Steampunk Syndicate *Kajybh Militants (Replaced with Shan Bandits in the Western and International versions) *Superior Enigma Forces *Misoan Empire *Yokawa Haikatzu *Judgment Extremists (Mentioned) *CHRONOS (Mentioned) *Order of the Dark Star *RedTide (In Cyber Hero: Generation C) *Ironbolt Trivia *The name refers to the secular musical form with the same name, but in all capital letters. *The NOCTURNE is based on the Brotherhood of Nod from the Command and Conquer series due to their combat styles, as well as real life Illuminati/Freemasonry secret societies given their pseudo-religious nature. *The NOCTURNE has a similar appearance to Shadaloo, a fictional criminal organization in Street Fighter video games. **Their leader Von-Nocturne bears a resemblance to M. Bison. *The main members of this faction are based on natural disasters especially the Storm Guards and the Disaster Strikers with the exception of Outage Cyber and Static Cyber which are the following below: **Tidal Cyber - Storm surge **Lava Cyber and Volcano Cyber - Volcanic Eruption **Hurricane Cyber - Hurricane **Quake Cyber and Tremor Cyber - Earthquake **Hail Cyber - Hailstorm **Gust Cyber - Tornado **Flood Cyber - Flood *Besides natural disasters, other agents and associates are also based on venomous creatures and anthropogenic hazards such as the following below: **Arachnid Cyber - Venomous Spiders **Scorpio Cyber - Scorpion **Cobra Cyber - King Cobra **Octo Cyber - Blue Ring Octopus **Outage Cyber - Electrical Outage **Static Cyber - Various Electrical disasters. **Bust Cyber - Police Corruption, Crime, and other man-made disasters **Panzer Cyber - War Crimes (Past, Present, and Future) *Unlike the Misoan Empire and the Yokawa Haikatzu which they wanted to invade and occupy specific countries, NOCTURNE is the only evil faction who wanted to destroy the entire world by creating any disasters. *Most of the NOCTURNE members and associates are originally from Judgment Extremists which was a defunct group from the previous series. *NOCTURNE is one of the most wanted terror group by the Federal Cyberspace Investigation along with other groups such as Judgment Extremists and Superior Enigma Forces. *Originally, the NOCTURNE supposed to have an owl symbolism but was changed to its own symbol due to legal issues with the Bohemian Club. Category:Groups Category:Villainous Groups